Lost
by bberry06
Summary: ---------CoMpLeTe---------NO SLASH! Warning: Frodo and Aragorn torture! Frodo and Aragorn fall down into a cavern, Frodo breaks his rib, and they get captured... This is my first fic so rr please. Rated for violence. I can't write a good summary...
1. Pain of Wounds

Disclaimer---I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters!

A/N- Ok I rewrote this so you can see how Frodo and Aragorn fell into the cavern.

--------------------------------

Chapter 1 Pain of Wounds

It was raining hard that evening. The whole Company's moral was low.

"Poor old Bill... I wonder if he's safe..." Sam muttered under his breath.

"I'm sure he made it back to Rivendell alright Sam." Legolas said reassuringly.

"I sure do hope so..." Sam replied.

"I'm starved!" Pippin said to no one in particular.

Everyone ignored the comment since they had almost run out of food.

"We will be in Lothlorien in two days Pip." Merry said to his younger cousin.

"But that's not soon enough..." Pippin sulked.

Later that night Aragorn thought it was best to continue under cover of darkness so that few enemies could track them. The Fellowship stumbled along wearily. It was still very slippery and wet from the evening rain.

Frodo stepped onto loose earth and fell down into a very deep hole, but luckily a tree root was sticking out from the wall of the hole and Frodo grasped onto it.

"Frodo!" Aragorn shouted. Then he tried to get a hold of Frodo's hand.

Frodo's grip was slipping on the soaked root and soon he fell down even farther into the hole. He hit the bottom of the cavern on his left rib. A horrid cracking sound was heard.

Aragorn lost his footing and also fell deep into the hole. Soon he hit the bottom of the cavern. He got up and thought (Nothing more than some cuts and bruises... but how fares Frodo?) He kneeled down by Frodo and found that his eyes were closed.

"Frodo! Frodo! Wake up!" Aragorn started to shake Frodo.

"Hmm..." Frodo mumbled as he started to drift back to the waking world.

Aragorn gave a sigh of relief as he saw two bleary eyes peering up at him. "Are you hurt at all?"

"My rib hurts..." Frodo said while indicating to his left rib.

"Let me see." Aragorn carefully unbuttoned Frodo's shirt and examined his left rib. He gently pressed on each of Frodo's ribs until he came upon the damaged rib.

Frodo cringed and groaned at the slightest touch.

"You have broken a rib, Frodo, I'll have to bind it." Aragorn made a makeshift splint out of the sticks lying near him, and ripped a strip of his own shirt to bind the splint to the broken rib. "Take this Frodo," Aragorn took a small wooden box out of his tunic. "I'ts opium it will help you by easing your pain." He took his finger and smeared it into the brown paste. Then he placed his finger in Frodo's mouth and rubbed the poppy mixture all over Frodo's mouth and tongue.

Frodo frowned at the odd taste. Then after a few minutes he fell into a deep sleep. He started to shiver, and Aragorn tucked a blanket around him.

Aragorn built a fire with the branches and twigs lying around. The small cavern slowly started to warm up. He looked up and found that it was past midnight. Aragorn glanced over towards Frodo's direction and saw that Frodo started to shiver again. So he carefully picked Frodo up and cradled him close to his chest trying to leach some warmth into the halfling's body.

After some time Frodo stopped shivering. Aragorn looked down to check on him. After being convinced that Frodo was fine and still in a deep sleep Aragorn fell asleep himself.

Slowly the fire died down, and once again the cavern became cold. Frodo awoke to find himself being held by Strider. Frodo welcomed the warmth. He tried to fall back into the secure sleep, but then there came the sound of the snapping of twigs.

Aragorn awoke suddenly and leapt to his feet nearly dropping Frodo on the ground.

--------------------------

A/N- This is my first fict, so please don't flame me. And thanks to Sirius Lover for Life for helping me!ï 


	2. Uruk Hai!

Disclaimer---Don't own LOTR so don't ask me if I do...

A/N- Thanks for all of your reviews!:D You guys are so nice!

--------------------------

Chapter 2 Uruk-hai!

"Move yer sorry skins!" Croaked a harsh Uruk voice.

"Uruk-hai" Aragorn thought. Then at that same moment he looked franticly for a way out.

There was a passage out at the East Side of the cavern and Aragorn ran to it. Just in time, because at that same moment the Uruks came into the cavern on the West Side.

"Ai! Look 'ere! Looks as though we had some visitors!" Shouted Ugluk. "Come on! Let's find 'em!"

There was a roar of approval among the Uruk-hai band.

Ugluk followed the passage until he could get a clear shot at the Ranger. He then quickly notched and fired a poison tipped arrow.

The arrow hit its mark. Right between Aragorn's shoulder blades, just barely missing his spine.

Aragorn groaned and fell to his knees still holding Frodo in his arms. "Frodo..." He whispered, "I'm sorry... I've failed to protect you..."

"No. You-" Was all Frodo could manage before an Uruk grabbed him roughly around his chest. Frodo gave a gasp of pain through clenched teeth.

"Thought you could out-run the fighting Uruk-hai?" Ugluk sneered.

Aragorn gave no answer.

"Where's that cursed antidote?" Ugluk shouted, "Can't have this tark die on us now can we?"

A small Uruk came running up with a small black phial and gave it to Ugluk.

Ugluk took Aragorn's hair and pulled his head back. Then he forced the vile liquid down the Ranger's throat. Ugluk pushed Aragorn down so that his back was facing the great Uruk. Then he put a filthy rag in Aragorn's mouth and he put a strip of cloth around his mouth so he couldn't spit the gag out.

"You two! Get over here and hold him down!" He motioned to some nearby Uruks.

The Uruks came over and both held Aragorn down.

Ugluk then put his hand on the arrow shaft and the other on Aragorn's back. The Uruk pulled hard and the arrow shaft came out, but the tip was still imbedded inside the wound. So Ugluk took a blunt knife and probed the wound until he found the tip. He scooped the tip out with the blade and threw it aside.

All through the procedure Aragorn's muffled agonized cries could be heard.

"Ai! We shall have some fun later!" Ugluk replied to Aragorn's cries. The Uruk took out a box and smeared his finger in the black paste and smeared it into Aragorn's wound.

Aragorn tried to wiggle free, but the Uruks were holding him down tightly.

The Uruks clapped and hooted. They always enjoy seeing the pain of others.

"Ai! Can't take his medicine!" Shouted one of the Uruks from the group.

"Bind him!" Ugluk shouted.

Some nearby Uruks took some cord and bound the Ranger's wrists and ankles.

Ugluk moved over to Frodo. "What would Saruman want with such a weak creature?" He sneered. "Maybe they give good sport! No matter." He took a flask and shoved it in between Frodo's teeth and poured a burning liquid down his throat.

Frodo felt a hot fierce glow through him. The pain in his rib had left him.

"Bind him!" Ugluk shouted to an Uruk.

The Uruk quickly and roughly bound Frodo's wrists and ankles.

Then a great Uruk roughly picked Aragorn up and stuck his head in between the Ranger's bound wrists.

A slightly smaller Uruk picked Frodo up and handled him the same way.

"Now run! Run curse you! Run while the night lasts!" Ugluk shouted.

The band of Uruk-hai set off running in the remaining moonlight that was left,

TBC...

------------------------

A/N- This one's not a cliffie! But if you want you could call it one...ï I tried to get the character's personalities right, but... well I tried...


	3. Poisoned

Disclaimer- do I have to say this every time!? sigh I** _don't_** own LOTR or any of the characters...

_****_

**Chapter 3- **Poisoned

Aragorn lay awake, feverish and drowsy on the Uruk's great back. "They are taking Frodo to Orthanc, because of the Ring... but why bother to take me?..." Was all that was going through Aragorn's mind at the time.

Five minutes later Aragorn was roughly thrown on the ground like luggage. He looked over at Frodo to see if he was alright, but all that Aragorn could see was his guard's hairy back. He hoped that Frodo was alright, but in the company of fifty or so Uruk-hai... that was unlikely.

A couple more minutes slowly ticked by and Aragorn was starting to hallucinate. The antidote wasn't working; in fact it was making him feel worse. His back burned from the Orc medicine and the poison from the arrow. He tried to get an Uruk's attention, but failed miserably; being bound and gagged.

Finally Ugluk saw Aragorn moaning and thrashing in his bonds. So he walked over to Aragorn and kicked him. "Stop that tark! You won't be able to get free like that!" That's when Ugluk noticed how ill Aragorn looked. "Why does this rat look so bad?" He demanded, "Lemme see another one of the phials!"

A small Uruk, named Luz, brought him another black phial. "'Ere ya go, 'nother one of them phials."

"This is no antidote you idiots! This is more poison! Who brought me the first phial!?" Ugluk stormed.

"I think Sniden did Sir..." Luz never liked that Uruk and was always trying to get him into trouble.

Ugluk without asking quickly took the head off of Sniden. "Now get me some salt and warm water! Now! Unless anyone else wants to have a cut throat."

Soon enough salt and warm water was brought to Ugluk.

Ugluk was busy untying Aragorn's gag and taking the rag the rag out of his mouth. Next he pulled Aragorn to a sitting position and rapidly began to pour the salt water down his throat. Following the emetic came Ugluk's fingers. That caused Aragorn to choke and eventually vomit.

Ugluk repeated this procedure until he was sure that all of the poison was out of Aragorn's stomach.

After Ugluk left Aragorn lay back down, too weak to do anything else. The poison from the arrow still coursed through his veins.

Ugluk returned shortly with another phial. He pulled Aragorn's head back and forced it's contents down Aragorn's throat. Then he left to continue to give orders and knock off some more heads.

The antidote soon took effect and Aragorn finally fell into restless sleep.

TBC...

A/N- Yes I know it's short... but I'll try to make the next one longer... If anyone has any ideas on Aragorn/Frodo torture please let me know! And the Uruk names-Sniden and Luz If you can think of better names also please tell me. Thanks!:)


	4. Danger Lurks around Every Corner

**Disclaimer-** Still don't own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters...

**A/N-** The creatures called 'Nayonas' are my own characters. To learn more of these creatures (and to see what they look like) go here:

Fanfiction won't allow me to put websites on here, so if you want to see them just put a www . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / d e v I a t I o n / (number here) / (no spaces!!)

Here are the numbers

9094730

7081509

5723970

9061732

Where have all of my reviewers gone?! Sniffle

**Chapter 4**- Danger Lurks around Every Corner

When Aragorn finally woke up again, he found that he was in a different spot than last time, and he also had a gag in his mouth. He figured that he was once again picked up and carried to this spot. He found Frodo, but he was on the other side of the camp, so it was useless to try and get his attention.

"Awake are ya?" Ugluk's harsh voice asked.

Aragorn didn't respond. In fact he just wanted to be left alone.

"When we get to Orthanc, I'll teach ya some manners!" Ugluk stormed.

The Uruk-hai camp was near a forest, so many creatures loomed near. Many of those creatures being very hungry for flesh.

Especially a starving Nayona lurking in the dense forest. The Nayona spotted Aragorn just lying there, bound and gagged. And he thought that Aragorn would be easy prey, but then he saw all of the Uruk-hai standing, sitting, walking, or staying on guard.

Then there came an arrow flying form the North, distracting all of the Uruks.

The Nayona saw an opportune moment, and didn't waste a second of it. So carefully and stealthily, he approached Aragorn from behind.

Aragorn heard the Nayona's approach and quickly looked back. He knew that it was useless to try and fight him. So instead he tried to get an Uruk's attention, but that was useless since all of the Uruks were either running in circles of panic, or blindly firing arrows into the darkness. (Luckily Frodo is on the other side of the camp so that the Nayona can't get him too...)

The Nayona was approaching fast. Never averting his glance off the Ranger.

Another arrow came flying down and struck the dirt right in front of the Nayona's feet. That at least bought Aragorn some time, but the arrow didn't stop the Nayona from advancing.

Finally the Nayona was standing right next to Aragorn.

(So this is how it's going to end... I'm going to be eaten by a Nayona...) Aragorn thought. Then he prepared himself for the end.

_TBC... (hehehe, a cliffe...)_

**A/N- **Also if you want to see when the Nayona saw Aragorn go here:

10249038

And if you like that then you'll love this! This was going to be a story, but I didn't like it. It was going to be about Aragorn and Legolas go into the forest to go hunting, and find an injured baby Nayona:

10248812


	5. Punishment is only put off…

**Disclaimer-** Don't own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters... yup... I'm poor...

**A/N- **Ok... I have nothing to say! On with the story! Oh! But there is Frodo and Aragorn torture! So if you don't like, then don't read! Easy!

****

**Chapter 5- **Punishment is only put off...

Aragorn looked up and saw that the Nayona was gone, and there were tracks fleeing from the camp. Then that's when Aragorn saw Ugluk come walking back from the forest with a dead Nayona's body in his arms, and a bloody blade in his hand.

"Look's like we'll be eating fresh meat tonight!" Ugluk cried triumphantly. He then continued to walk back to the camp.

All of the Uruks grabbed and cut greedily at the carcass. Ugluk cut two small portions of the body, and ordered Luz to give them to the prisoners.

"Waste of good meat..." Luz muttered while throwing a piece in front of Aragorn. Then he proceeded to take out Aragorn's gag. When he was finished he walked over to Frodo and kicked him to wake him up.

(I'm hungry, but I'm not _that _hungry...) Aragorn thought and left the flesh untouched.

Frodo awoke with a moan then looked drowsily up at the Uruk looming above him.

Luz just threw the meat down in front of Frodo, and proceeded to walk away.

All Frodo could do was think about if he was hungry enough to eat some mysterious raw meat thrown to him by an Uruk... He decided against eating it, and also left it alone.

Ugluk looked over at Aragorn and ordered "Next time keep a better eye on that tark! He could've gotten eaten! Then the White Wizard would 'ave all our heads! Now run! Pick up the prisoners and run! Run to Isengard!"

Luz very roughly picked Frodo up and stuck his head through Frodo's bound hands. Then he set off at a great speed.

A great Uruk, named Shart, picked Aragorn up and handled him the same.

The Uruk-hai band ran the remaining of the night and a great deal of the day.

Finally they made another camp, but they carelessly put Aragorn and Frodo togeather.

"How do you fare Frodo?" Aragorn whispered.

"I've felt better..."Frodo whispered back.

"How does your rib feel?... has it had the chance to heal a little?"

"No... but have you been able to loosen your bonds?"

"Unfortunately, no.. I've tried, but alas I haven't been able to loosen them..."

"Shut up you two! No talking!" Ugluk ordered.

Shart stealthily came up from behind Ugluk, with a blade in hand, and slit Ugluk's throat. Shart then quickly disposed of the body, by kicking it into a nearby ditch. Then he came over to Frodo and picked him up by the scruff of his collar and backhanded his face. "Now you listen to me! No talking amongst each other! Or else..." Shart threatened. Then he threw Frodo on the ground.

Frodo hit the ground, and landed on his left rib. All he could do was cringe in pain, and quietly whimper.

Aragorn felt helpless, not being able to help Frodo. So he dared to whisper to him. "Frodo... Frodo..." But no response came. "Frodo..." Silence. "Frodo... Frodo... Frodo."

Finally Aragorn got a groan from Frodo, at least acknowledging that he was still alive. "Frodo-" Aragorn was cut-off by a harsh punch in the jaw.

"What did I say about talking tark!?" Shart stormed. "Now you'll pay for this! And seeing how protective you feel about this Halfling, we'll just have to engage in some sport..." Shart grabbed Frodo by his collar and took him into the center of the camp.

Some Uruks came over to Frodo with blunt daggers and knives.

All Aragorn could do was watch helplessly as Frodo was stabbed, punched, and kicked mercilessly. "Oh Valar... please help Frodo by giving him strength..." Aragorn prayed.

Grueling minutes passed and finally Frodo was brought over to Aragorn and shoved onto the ground.

"Let that be a warning..."Shart sneered. "If you attempt to even talk again... I'll kill him!"

Aragorn looked over at Frodo, he was barely clinging onto life. "Do you not need him alive though?" Aragorn risked a question.

"When Saruman is through with him, I'll kill him right in front of you. Then I think I'll leave you alive until you die in the dungeons, thinking of how he died, and what you could have done to prevent that from happening. But if you behave then I'll kill you first, and leave him alive to die in the dungeons. Remember, punishment is only put off..." With that Shart left and walked towards the center of camp.

****

**A/N-** So what'd you think? It's LONGER!! YAY! I never liked Ugluk, and actually I've always wanted to kill him off...


	6. Anduril is Gone!

**Disclaimer-** Don't own LOTR... or any of the characters... (does anyone even _read_ the disclaimers!?)

**A/N-** Please check this story every week, because I am going to try and update every week. (I have nothing better to do in study hall...) Ok, That's pretty much it.

**Chapter 6- **Anduril is Gone!

Aragorn looked across to Frodo, who was bleeding profusely. He knew that he couldn't talk to him, so he yelled to Shart, "He isn't going to last much longer!"

Shart walked over to Frodo and picked him up and examined him. "Fine, I'll give you thirty minutes to heal him." Then he took Anduril and Aragorn's bow form him and threw them on the ground.

Aragorn winced when his sword was thrown on the ground. No one touched Anduril except himself. Especially not an Uruk...

Shart unbound Aragorn's hands and ankles. "If you even think about escaping... we'll kill him right away..."He pointed to Frodo.

Aragorn dared to say, "I need water and some cloth."

"You'll get the water, but not the cloth." Then he shoved a flask of water into Aragorn's hands. "Better get started... remember thirty minutes."

Aragorn walked over to Frodo and carefully unbuttoned his shirt. Aragorn gasped at what he saw... slashes... cuts... bruises starting to form...

He started to heal Frodo by pouring water over the cuts and ripping his shirt to bind them.

When Aragorn was finished he tasted the water to see if it was fit to drink or not. (Has a foul taste, but other than that it's fine...) He thought.

He took some more opium out and gave it to Frodo. Then he lifted him up into a sitting position, and bade Frodo to drink some water.

Aragorn made sure that Frodo drank the entire flask, because of his blood loss.

Half an hour passed and Ugluk shouted, "Thirty minutes are up tark!"

Reluctantly Aragorn lay Frodo back down and walked over to Shart, knowing that if he fought back Frodo would be killed on the spot. Then the fate of Middle-Earth would be in ruin.

Aragorn was bound once again, and picked up and taken to the other side of camp.

Frodo was in a deep, but troubled sleep. He dreamt that there were Uruk-hai talking everywhere, and he was the subject of the discussion. They were debating on how to kill him off. Either a slow and painful death, or a quick and easy death.

"Come on let's get a move on! Pick up the prisoners!" Shart ordered.

Luz picked Frodo up and slung him over his shoulder. Then he ran.

A big Uruk, named One arm, picked Aragorn up and followed the band at an amazing speed. Aragorn watched in horror as his sword was soon out of sight...

Frodo woke up when Luz tripped and fell face first into the dirt. Frodo was transferred to a new carrier, named Lukiz.

The band set off again, and Frodo looked back and saw Luz never get up again.

Night fell and all of the Uruks were arguing that they weren't going another mile without some rest.

Frodo and Aragorn were roughly thrown onto the ground next to each other.

Aragorn barely knew this region; it was called the Dead Forest. His ada warned him to never come here. He said that too many deadly creatures lurked in the forest.

"'Ere! Eat!" Shart threw some moldy bread down in front of them.

Frodo and Aragorn knew that if they didn't eat, they would be starving, and they wouldn't get anything else for a long time.

So reluctantly both of them ate the bread in disgust.

**A/N-** Elvish to English translation- Ada- Dad

Please review! Let me know that you are reading this story.

-bb


	7. The Dead Forest

**Disclaimer-** Don't own LOTR... or any of the characters... except Nayonas... yep pretty boring disclaimer...

**A/N- READ THIS **I should have told you this earlier... but oops! Frodo and Aragorn fall into the cavern _after_ they leave Moria, but _before_ they get to Lothlorien. AnywayI'll hopefully get one chapter up every other day!:) But sometimes I might not be able to, because of school, art work, friends, writer's block, etc... so if I miss a day please don't kill me! Now on with da story! YAY!:D

--------

**Chapter 7- **The Dead Forest

When Aragorn finished eating, he noticed an argument breaking out among the Uruk-hai.

"We're not going to use them as sport!" Shart yelled.

"What if we just ruff them up a bit? Like punching them a couple of times?" Lukiz pressed.

"No sport what so ever!" Shart ordered.

"Come on! Just a bit of fun!" Lukiz pressed.

Shart had a short temper. So he unsheathed his knife and stuck Lukiz with it. "Anymore who want to use them as sport?"

There was a murmur of argument in the band. Finally a large Uruk, who crept over to Aragorn, landed a punch on his face.

"I said no sport!" Shart said while stabbing the Uruk.

Some smaller Uruks saw what happened, and wanted in on the fight. So they started to punch and stab one another.

More Uruks saw this and did the same.

Soon the whole camp was fighting against each other.

"I can take ya all on!" Shart taunted, waving his blade in the air.

"Now's our chance to escape Frodo!" Aragorn whispered, "I've got my bonds loose enough to slip my hands out." He slipped his hands free and untied his ankles. He went over to Frodo and carefully picked Frodo up then stealthily ran into the Dead Forest.

When all of the Uruks lay dead around Shart's feet, Shart fell to his knees. Then he hit the ground, never to wake again.

Aragorn found a clearing. It was a dark, dry forest area. Vines were crisscrossing every where, and there was a single creek running through the forest floor. Rocks littered the clearing, the floor was covered with leaves, and some patches of grass were dying.

Carefully setting Frodo down Aragorn unbound him. (We have no food or supplies...) He thought, (and I won't be able to protect Frodo without my weapons...) He picked Frodo up and carried him to the creek. Gently he laid Frodo down on the bank, and unbuttoned his shirt. Then he proceeded to rewash Frodo's wounds with the clean water. "Sleep for now, Frodo, I'll keep first watch." Aragorn said softly.

Frodo fell asleep, knowing that Aragorn would keep him safe.

The night passed quietly. No creature passed by, save a pair of foxes.

The moon was high in the sky and Aragorn was about to fall asleep, so he roused Frodo. "Frodo, I'm sorry to wake you, but I'm about to fall asleep. Could you please keep second watch?"

Frodo sat up, and kept watch for the remainder of the night.

The moon fell and the sun rose.

Aragorn got up and washed in the creek. Then he came over to Frodo and said: "Frodo, I will have to carry you seeing as how bad of condition you are in..."

Frodo was too weak to respond, so he just nodded his head slightly.

"Wait here. I want to gather some berries that will help you heal faster." Aragorn walked deeper into the forest in search of some Pananachor berries.

Meanwhile Frodo was all alone in the Dead Forest with his sword, Sting, but he was in no shape to be able to wield it.

_TBC..._

--------------

**A/N- **Well, I have writer's block... so I'm going to stop there... and the Pananachor berries are said like Pa-nana-kor. That's it for now. Just remember to check back two days from now.


	8. Pananachor Berries

**Disclaimer- **Bow down before the mighty DISCLAIMER! I don't own LOTR or any of the characters. NOW BOW! BOW! BOW! MUHAHAHAHA!

**A/N- **If you are reading this story, please I'd like to have some feedback! Reviews make me happy! And a happy me likes to write LONGER chapters!:D All you have to do is click that 'submit review' button down there and leave a review! It's that easy!:) And even if you don't have an account at fanfiction, no problem! Just click the button and you can _still_ leave a review!

-------

**Chapter 8- **Pananachor Berries

Aragorn was searching hard for Pananachor berries. He remembered a rhyme that Lord Elrond had told him long ago:

_Red as blood, _

_As soft as mud._

_Only in the Dead Forest will you find, _

_Pananachor berries that wind and wind._

_Found only in the moonlight,_

_Found only in the forest,_

_Found only by streams that never stop flowing,_

_Pananachor berries will never stop growing._

_But be warned,_

_Using them for selfish use will cause greater harm._

_But using them for a friend,_

_Their powers will never end._

Aragorn looked by a swift flowing stream, and found a winding vine with red berries growing on it. "These are it." Aragorn said to himself. With that he plucked some berries and proceeded back to where he left Frodo.

---------

(Back in the clearing...)

Frodo was beginning to feel scared. Without a healed body or Aragorn he couldn't defend himself.

A rustle was heard in the bushes to his right.

"Aragorn?..." Frodo whispered.

A blue Nayona walked out of the bushes. He had never seen a Hobbit before, so he paced around Frodo trying to figure out what it was. Then the Nayona walked over to Frodo and sniffed him.

Frodo had heard tales of Nayonas, but hadn't actually seen one before. He recalled a poem about them:

_As silent as the shadow,_

_As quick as the wind._

_As stealthily as a fox,_

_The Nayona is a creature of deadly existence._

_Green, blue, black, brown, red, white._

_It can kill you with one well-placed bite._

_So beware of them, _

_Beware of the Nayona._

Frodo got up without even thinking and ran. He ran as fast as his wounded legs could carry him.

The Nayona wasn't going to let him get away that easily, so he chased him until they reached a tree.

Luckily, Frodo always climbed trees when he was young, so he quickly started to scale the tree. But right before he reached a bough high enough, the Nayona bit him hard and deep in the leg.

The Nayona tried to repeatedly climb the tree but he couldn't.

(Thank Valar that Nayonas can't climb trees...) Frodo thought exhaustedly while rubbing his injured limb. "Aragorn!" Frodo shouted, "Aragorn!"

Aragorn was near-by and heard Frodo's terrorized screams and ran to him. Only to find that he wasn't in the spot that Aragorn last left him. He was in a tree with a Nayona at the foot of the tree. "Frodo! Use Sting!"

"How am I to fight him?!"

"Drop Sting on the Nayona!"

Frodo unsheathed Sting and dropped it, blade first. It sunk deep into the Nayona's flesh. Causing the Nayona to wail agonized cries.

Aragorn ran over to the Nayona and took Sting out. Then he stuck the blade into the Nayona's throat.

Frodo climbed down from the tree and took Sting back, and sheathed it.

"I've got the Pananachor berries. Here, eat them." Aragorn handed the berries over to Frodo's hands.

"Thanks." Frodo said. He then ate the red berries.

"We have a long walk a head of us. And I will have to carry you seeing as how bad of condition you are in." Aragorn carefully picked Frodo up. Blood started to drip from Aragorn's arms. He looked down to find Frodo's leg bleeding freely. "Did the Nayona bite you, Frodo?"

Frodo nodded. "Yes, when he chased me up the tree..."

"Oh, Valar... Nayona's bites are poisinous..." Aragorn then proceeded to carry Frodo over to the creek.

Frodo grew wide-eyed at that statement. He's been poisoned before, with the Morgul blade. "Is there any cure?"

"Fortunately, yes. The rare herb, Anaper, mixed with the Nayona's flesh can cure the poison." Aragorn stated while washing Frodo's wound with the clear water.

"Where does the Anaper grow?"

"Very luckily, it grows in the Dead Forest." Aragorn replied, "I'm taking you with me this time. The Pananachor berries should hold the poison off for a while." Aragorn bound Frodo's leg. Then he walked deep into the forest with Frodo in his arms.

Half an hour or so passed when Aragorn finally found the herb that he needed. He picked some and walked back to the dead Nayona.

When he and Frodo were back in the clearing, Aragorn carefully set Frodo down, and took Sting. Then he walked over to the Nayona and cut some flesh off. He walked back over to Frodo and placed Sting back into its rightful place.

Next Aragorn started a fire with some tinder and sticks. He then proceeded to place the meat in the flame.

When it was done, Aragorn took it out of the fire and propped Frodo up with the crook of his arm. "It's bitter... but it will help you a great deal." Then he gave him the flesh and the Anaper.

Frodo ate the meat and the herb with some disgust.

After Frodo was done eating, Aragorn picked him up and started to walk East to Amon Hen.

------

**A/N-** Please review! Remember if you review, then the chapters will become longer!:)


	9. Sleep for Now

**Disclaimer- **Don't own LOTR or any of the characters...

**A/N-** I have nothing to say currently. (That's a first...)

-------

**Chapter 9- **Sleep for Now...

"Sleep Frodo..." Aragorn said softly, "It's a long walk to Amon Hen..."

Frodo nodded sleepily, then fell into a deep sleep.

Aragorn cradled Frodo closer, and took off his own cloak and wrapped it tightly around him. "Sleep well, mellon-nin..."

Aragorn walked for a couple of hours, and when he came upon another clearing, he stopped to make camp.

Gently he set Frodo down. Then he walked around gathering sticks, twigs, and tinder for a fire.

He built a small fire, and picked Frodo up and held him close to his chest. It was a particularly cold night that night so Aragorn made sure that Frodo was kept warm.

Aragorn stayed awake, watching Frodo's chest slowly rising and falling as he slept. (He's so tired...) Aragorn thought solemnly.

Frodo stirred in his sleep, and slowly he awoke. "Would you like me to keep watch now?..." He asked sleepily.

"No, you need sleep more than I do."

"But you have to walk again in the morning..."

"I'll manage." Aragorn replied, "I can walk again in the morning without any sleep. But you need to sleep to heal, so I'll stay up and keep watch. Now go back to sleep, Frodo..."

Frodo fell asleep once again.

The sun rose and Aragorn stood up. Carefully setting the Hobbit down, so not to wake him, Aragorn began to walk into the forest looking for edible vegetation. Aragorn made sure that he could always see Frodo's sleeping form from the bushes.

While looking for vegetation, Aragorn stumbled upon a very unlikely thing.

_TBC..._

------

**A/N- **Elvish to English translations-

**Mellon-nin- my friend** (I believe... please correct me if I'm wrong.)

Sorry that this chapter is soooo short... but again... writer's block... and English homework... stupid English paper!


	10. Gollum!

**Disclaimer- **Guess what?! I don't own LOTR or any of the characters! What a surprise!

**A/N- **Reviewers come back to me... you've left me all alone... I'm all alone... there's no one here beside me...:'(

-----------

**Chapter 10- Gollum**

"Gollum..." Aragorn cursed.

Gollum remembered Aragorn. He remembered when Aragorn caught him and took him to Mirkwood. He hissed at him, bearing his yellow fangs.

Aragorn tried to catch Gollum, but he bound off into the clearing before Aragorn could grab him. "Frodo!" Aragorn yelled, trying to wake the sleeping Hobbit.

Frodo awoke with a start and saw Gollum heading straight for him. Before Gollum could reach Frodo, Aragorn caught his leg and cast him backwards. Causing Gollum to hit a tree.

Aragorn quickly ran towards Gollum, picked him up, and knocked him out with a punch. He dropped the body and walked over to Frodo. "You're not hurt are you?" Aragorn asked.

Frodo shook his head and replied, "No, I am not hurt."

"Good." Aragorn began to proceed back over to Gollum with a knife in hand, only to find that Gollum was gone. "Wretched creature..." Aragorn muttered under his breath, "He escaped..." Walking back to Frodo, he said, "Frodo, we'd better leave now." So gently picking him up, Aragorn walked to the East Side of the clearing.

Many hours passed, and Aragorn could not find another clearing. He sat down with Frodo in his arms, never daring to set the Hobbit down with all of the trees around him. (If I set Frodo down, then he has a higher chance of being attacked by a creature hiding behind a tree.) Aragorn thought. "Frodo, are you hungry at all?" Aragorn remembered that neither of them had had a decent meal in a couple of days.

"A bit..." Frodo responded, now remembering his hunger.

Aragorn stood up and walked into the forest with Frodo. He found some berries, mushrooms, and a few walnuts, so he gathered some of them and sat back down.

Equally dividing them up, he gave half to Frodo and half to himself. They both ate in silence, so they wouldn't have creatures notice them.

When they were finished eating, Aragorn picked Frodo up and looked for a stream to drink from.

He found a small creek, the water was surprisingly cold and clear, and he bade Frodo to drink the water, then he took a drink.

After he was done, Aragorn stood up and tried to figure out the best route to get to Amon Hen. He figured that once they were out of the Dead Forest that he could continue East until he got to the river then he could follow the river North.

The sun was setting and Aragorn was getting weary, but he knew that he couldn't rest until he was out of the forest. So to fight off the weariness, Aragorn began to walk East on his chosen path.

The night came, and little snowflakes began to fall. The snowflakes fell to the ground, then melted. After a while though, a thin layer of snowy white powder was on the ground and in the trees.

The snow crunched under the Ranger's boots as he walked. He felt Frodo shiver a little in his arms. Aragorn quickly unclasped his brooch and wrapped the Hobbit in the wool cloak. He cradled Frodo closer, and began to sing softly about the Sea.

-----

**A/N- **Yes, the Sea is very important to the Elves. Valanor (sp?...) is on the other side of the Sea, and the Elves go to the Grey Havens in the books. Heck, I could even tell you how ROTK ends in the book... but I won't... it's much sadder than the movie could ever make it:'(...

Oh and comment! I love to hear from all the people who are reading this story. So let me know that you are reading this!:D


	11. Snow Fall

**Disclaimer-** Don't own LOTR or any of the characters.

**A/N- Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! PLEASE REVIEW!! I KNOW THAT YOU'RE READING THIS! If you don't review... I won't update, because then I think that it's just a waste of my time to write something that people aren't going to read.**

----

**Chapter 11- **Snow Fall

The light was weighing, and the snow was still falling. Aragorn was getting colder by the minute. (Doesn't look like the snow's going to stop anytime soon...) Aragorn thought, (Better find shelter and keep warm for now.) Aragorn kept on walking and looking for any possible shelter along the way.

Finally after what seemed like an hour, Aragorn found a small cave. (No creature lives here. That's a good sign...) Aragorn carefully sat down with Frodo lying in his arms. (There's no wood or anything lying around, and if I cut some living wood... then the trees would get angry with me.) Aragorn sighed and thought, (At least it's warmer in here then it is out there, and I could get some rest without much fear for Frodo's safety.) Aragorn closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

Gollum saw tracks leading into the cave and followed them inside. "My preciousss..." Gollum hissed, and crept up to Frodo and tried to throttle him, but Frodo awoke when he felt the cold hands touch his throat. Frodo jerked his head back and Aragorn quickly awoke with a start. Aragorn wasted no time in kicking Gollum away with his foot. He got up and walked over to him, and carefully setting Frodo down, he picked Gollum up and walked outside of the cave.

Outside of the cave, Aragorn grabbed some vines and bound them around Gollum's neck and tied the other ends around a tree. "Here I will leave you, because I have not the heart to kill you myself." Aragorn said, then he turned around and walked over to Frodo and picked him up. Aragorn sat back down with Frodo in his arms and rested, but did not fall asleep nor did Frodo.

The time passed and both of them either sat in silence or talked a little.

"Could you set me down now?" Frodo asked, "I'd like to walk around a bit."

Aragorn did as Frodo wished. And Frodo walked around stretching his legs. When he was done walking he sat down next to Aragorn and they started to talk a little bit more. They talked throughout the night about their past and what they were going to do once the ring was destroyed.

----

**A/N- **Another short chapter... but I'm tired and I can't think or type anything else tonight. And review. Please.


	12. The Last Stage

**Disclaimer- **LOTR and the characters don't belong to me... though I wish they did...:/

**A/N- **Uhh... -giggles nervously- sorry for the LONG wait... but I regret to say that this is the end. Good-bye.

**--------**

**Chapter 12- The Last Stage**

Gollum cried and struggled in his restraints. "Kill us you will! Kill us!" Gollum tried to gnaw through the vines, but they held strong.

A Warg-rider scout saw Gollum. He wielded his Warg around and told the leader of the group that there are some creatures down there.

The leader, Argus, quickly mounted his Warg and led the pack down to the clearing. Once he was there, he had them circle the area and slowly advance.

Frodo and Aragorn both heard them coming and knew that it was better to stay in the cave, rather than to fight.

"Check in that cave," Argus ordered, "make sure that no creature is left behind."

Another scout, named Quick hand, surveyed the cave and found Aragorn and Frodo. He unsheathed his knife and slowly walked toward them. Aragorn stood up, shielding Frodo's injured body, and prepared himself for the fight that was about to happen.

"Well, is there any creatures in there?" Argus asked impatiently, walking into the small cave. "Quick hand! Don't kill them! They are to remain alive until I say otherwise!"

Quick hand had no other choice but to sheath his knife and walk over to the Ranger. "Come quietly and there won't be any 'accidents'" He motioned to his knife hanging on his belt.

Aragorn cared greatly for Frodo's safety. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to him that could have easily been avoided. He walked over to the Goblin and held out both of his hands, ready to be bound once again.

The Goblin bound his and Frodo's wrists. He grabbed some of Frodo's curly hair and pulled him to a standing position. "Stand!" he ordered.

Frodo could stand on his feet without much strain. He was a bit shaky, but at least he could stand erect.

Quick kill led the captives out of the small shelter and into the group.

A Gondorian horn was blown.

"Boromir!" Aragorn cried.

Boromir rushed through the trees, sword in hand, ready for battle. Legolas and Gimli followed behind, their weapons thirsting for blood. Merry, Pippin, and Sam were the last to show, but they were just as ready to fight as the rest of the Company.

"Don't worry Mr. Frodo!" Sam shouted, thrusting his dagger into a Goblin's leg.

Boromir reached Aragorn and quickly cut the cords binding his wrists together. He went over to Frodo and cut his bonds too. "Quickly Frodo, run over to the others. You are in no condition to fight!"

Frodo complied. He ran over to Legolas and Gimli.

"You're safe now master Hobbit." Gimli assured.

Gollum saw chance to escape, and he took it. He bound off, the vines already being cut by a fallen Goblin.

Once the last of the Goblins and Wargs were killed, everyone ran over to their rescued comrades.

"Tell me," Aragorn started, "how did you know to come here?"

"The Lady of the Woods told us." Legolas replied. "She said that she saw us all reunited by Amon Hen."

The Hobbits were all too happy to see each other once again. There was no need for words, for all of them understood each other's feelings.

_**-End-**_

**--------­**

**A/N- **That's the end of mystory. From there it just continues on with Tolkien's story of The Lord of the Rings. I hope that you enjoyed reading this!:)


End file.
